I'll Come Back to U
by Emmettluvscookies
Summary: 70 years after new moon, bella has anew family and anew mate, but when the cullens move to Alaska, edward and bella begin to notice they still have feelings for each other. will bella'd mate find out. Emmett has started another prank war! Will edward win bella back. Will emmett stop get..being ya know emmett...i don't think he will... UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF U WANT IT!
1. Chapter 1

I'll Come Back to U

Chapter 1: Klutzy Me

_"I Don't Want You To Come."_

"_You Don't Want Me."_

"_No. Take Care Of Yourself. Goodbye."_

And just like that Edward Cullen was out of my life. Gone. My feet trudged forewords, to go after him, and tell him don't leave. I tripped and fell. When I looked up I saw two shoes blocking my vision, I prayed to god it was Edward coming back to say "Just Kidding Bella." But when I looked up it was the one face I prayed to never see again. Red gleaming eyes and thick red, curly hair to match. It was no one other then Victoria. _Klutzy me. Only Bella Swan can get into this much trouble. _I thought fearfully.

"Why, hello again Bella. Not surprised to see you fall down again." She spat.

"Hi, just kill me already." I growled impatiently. If Edward didn't want me, what was the point?

"Why so eager for death. What about that mate of yours, Edward." She asked curiously.

"He doesn't love me, so why don't you just kill me so I can't feel this pain anymore." When Edward left he took my heart with him, leaving a big gaping, and aching hole.

"In that case Bella, Don't you agree that losing your mate is a hardship? Now that you know what it feels like, I have chosen a different fate for you Swan. You will live with that pain for eternity, just like me. Say goodbye to your human life because now human you shall not be.''

My eyes widened. "No…P-Please anything but that." I stuttered

Victoria shook her head.

And in a blink of an eye she lunged. Her teeth bit down on my neck. I lay on the floor in venomous pain. Hoping death would approach. Soon.

Chapter 2: 70 years later

"Matthew and Lilly! Get your asses down here right now before I drag you down! We are so going to be late!" I screamed

We lived in Alaska now. Matthew and Lily were upstairs doing unspeakable things. I heard lily giggle then moan. That's it time to use telekinesis. (My awesome power.) I got them to stand right in front of me downstairs.

Lily is 5"2 with pale blonde hair, and at the moment deep gold eyes. She wore a tight mid-thigh white skirt and a red V-cut top, and a double gold chain hanging around her neck.

Matthew is 6"1 with black hair, and gold eyes. He wore black jeans and a gray t-shirt. He said, "Chill, Bellsy. We're going in the car. Why must you pick on our sex life? You and Nick do it all the time you don't see us complaining."

They both ran to my purple Porsche. Nick is my new mate. He is similar to Edward, but instead of bronze hair Nick had black hair. We got into the car. Nick pecked me on the lips, and we drove off to Alaskan High.


	2. Chapter 3 why is everyone glaring today

Chapter 3: Why is everyone glaring today?

I was driving, and Nick turned up the radio, Taylor Swift's We Are Never Getting Back Together came on. Nick turned it up. Then Matthew decided to sing as loud as he can, "WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" He screamed

"MATTHEW SHUT-UP!" We all screamed that.

"NO. I'LL LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG BABY!" "THAT'S THE WRONG SONG YOU ASSHOLE!" I hollered back

"LALALALALAL WE ARE NEVER I FORGOT THE REST OF THE SONG!"

That was the last straw. I used my powers to open the door and throw Matthew out, and slam his body onto a tree. He landed on the ground and snarled at me. Nick snarled back but much more threatening. God, I love this man.

"Have fun running to school Matty!" I used my sing-song voice.

"That... w-was…h-hilarious…, l-love." Nick managed to say between his hysterics. "I know" I said sweetly

Then I sped off again with Matthew a few feet ahead. Then he managed to trip over a log and fall. We all started busted up laughing.

I was to engross in Matthew's ridiculousness that I didn't notice the silver Volvo stopped at the stop sign.

"Look out, love!" Nick said franticly

I sucked in an unneeded breath. I knew there was no time for brakes. I managed to swerve the car so it stopped right next to the Volvo. I stopped in the nick of time.

If my heart was still beating it would have stopped. I noticed the driver. It was Edward. And in the passenger seat was Emmett my big teddy bear of my brother. In the back seat were Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper.

I looked straight forward. Don't get me wrong I love Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie, but it was Edward I wasn't looking forward to seeing again. My hair perfectly concealed my face. Then I heard Emmett say, "Damn, nice car, that was so close to being in a collision with us!"

"Wow! Big word Emmett nice job!" Jasper cheered.

"She's so lucky she didn't hit my car" Edward spat.

The Volvo sped forward, with me following after.

_Please, PLEASE, Don't be going to Alaskan High! _I thought.

I'm not only a telepath but a shield to soon as I saw Edward I shielded the minds of my family. We pulled into the schools parking lot, and guess what Edward parks right in my spot! Jackass! By this time everyone was already at school so the only space left was directly next to his. Such luck, right?

As soon as my family and I got out of the car we were hollering with laughter. There stood Matthew with leaves in his hair and a small tear in the knee of his jeans. I had to hold onto Nick for support, which was holding on to Lily for support. She was shaking with silent laughter.

Lily went up to Matthew and started picking out the leaves from his hair. Nick and I laughed even more with the fact he was just glaring at us, arms crossed against his chest.

As soon as Lily was done Matthew looked around the parking lot there were no humans in sight. He went back to glaring at me. Then he lunged with vampire speed. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He smacked my right butt cheek. Hard, even for a vampire that hurt!

"Matty I swear to god if you don't put me down this instant I swear I'm going to cut off your b-"

"Whoa! Chill Bella, no need for violence! And I need those!"

I looked up terrified at what I saw; Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were staring at me with wide open mouths. Emmett's mouth curved in to the hugest smile I've ever seen him have. Alice was already jumping up and down hyper like while clapping her hands together. Rosalie just closed he mouth. Edward was still in shock mouth ajar.

I spoke with vampire speed, "Edward close your mouth we don't want flies do we?" I said sarcastically

He slowly closed his fly trap. My family had all the same classes, so Matthew was still carrying me to English Lit.

Mr. Arty saw Matthew carrying me into the class with me yelling at him the whole time.

"Mr. Swan what have I told you about carrying Miss Swan in here against he own will!"

"Sorry Mr. Arty-Marty-Party pants she was being, mean."

"That is not my name. I will be seeing you at after school detention tomorrow." Mr. Asshole said

"DANMITT!" Matty said pulling me in my chair in the back room.

"No cussing in my classroom Mr. Swan"

As he was telling Matthew off the whole Cullen family walked in. Nice. It so happened in the back row there is 5 empty seats next to me. Great. This is the Cullen family, Cullen family please sit in the back row with Miss. Swan."

Edward smiled his stupid smile he WAS walking to the open seat next to me. Then Alice managed to squeeze past me and steal the spot. I smiled oh, how I missed her! Before she could sit down I squealed and jumped up. I engulfed her in a huge embrace. God, she's so tiny!

"BELLAOMG! IMISSEDYOUSOMUCHHOWAREYOUHER EOMG! ILOVEYOUROUTFIT!"She said so quickly even vampire me couldn't catch.

"I missed you so much Alice, but honey slow down and say that again." I laughed

"I said, Bella OMG! I missed you so much. How are you here? OMG! I love your outfit!" she said again

Before I could reply Nick wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and started to kiss the back of my neck.

"I…see umm your s-still h-h-hyper." I said breathlessly I couldn't concentrate on my words enough with Nick's lips suckling the back of my neck. I swear I heard Edward growl under his breath.

"NICHOLAS HARMON GILBERT! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"What am I doing, love," So innocent. YEAH RIGHT! He sat in the seat in front of me and winked. I turned to Edward, "Hey, thanks for stealing my parking spot this morning."

"Thanks for not crashing my car this morning." He said teasingly

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him at both of us laughed. The Cullens were in our classes the whole day. My family already knows the story of who the Cullens are. Before school ended the only ones I interacted with were Alice and Emmett which I was so happy to see! Alice insisted we go to their house to catch up after school. That's where we were headed now my family got in our car, and they in theirs. I had a feeling it was going to be a lone night.


	3. Chapter 4: Carlisle and Esme

Chapter 4: Introductions

**In this chapter you will hear everyone's story, sorry if it's long!**

**Bella's pov**

Edward's Volvo led us to a white mansion. It had cherry wood paneling and glass walls…or windows I honestly couldn't tell. He parked in Rose's garage, while we parked right by the front door.

When we waltzed inside, it was beautiful! So similar to the one they had in Forks. Matthew and Nick wolf whistled, while Lily was standing there looking impressed. Carlisle rushed into the front room where we were. His eyes rested on each one of my family's faces, but when his eyes rested on my face his mouth twitched into the hugest smile I've ever seen him have, and when I mean ever I mean ever, even when I was human!

"B-Bella!" Did I just hear Carlisle Cullen STUTTER!

"Yeah, it's m-"

Before I could finish talking Carlisle had pulled me into a huge, huge hug, and spun me around. He was laughing and smiling before he said, "Bella, my daughter has returned!" he treated me like I was freaking royalty or something. Hmmm…wonder what he's smoking. "It feels good to be back." I said before making my silence uncomfortable. Esme came bounding down the stairs. Her eyes only meet mine before she gave me a hug, hug- that would- of- killed- me- if- I- were- still- human type hug.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're safe, dear! Oh! How I've missed you!" She exclaimed in her Alice like way.

"I've missed you too, mom." How could I not call this wonderful woman 'mom?'

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when I said mom. "Well Bella are you going to introduce us to your family, dear?" asked Esme.

"This is Lily, my _other_ Best friend. She can control the elements."

"This is Lily's idiot mate Mat-"

"Hey! I. Am. Not. A. Idiot."He growled

"Fine this is my dumbass bro Matthew, better?"

"Thanks sis-HEY!"

"Dude, you walked right into that one." Nick said teasingly

Everyone started laughing. I couldn't help feeling freaked out by the fact Edward was staring at me the entire times. _Gosh, I think I lov- NO stop it! Nick's here! He would never leave you. _I thought. If I could blush I'd be beet red right now! AWKWARD!

Nick held my face in his hands, "I love you, Bella." Before I could respond his lips were on mine. The kiss turned from soft and sweet to hard and demanding. My tongue swept his bottom lip, and he groaned.

Suddenly Nick was tackled to the ground.

**DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!?**


	4. Chapter 5: What's With You!

Chapter 5: what's your problem!

**Previously on ****I'll Come Back to U****:**

_**S**__uddenly Nick was tackled to the ground._

**BELLA POV**

At vampire speed Edward tackled Nick to the ground, I was in shock! How could _Edward tackle_ _Nick_! Edward was on top of Nick growling, then his uppercut his jaw. Bad move dude, if I knew anything about Nick he was no wimp when it came to fighting.

Nick managed to hold Edward against the wall. Then Nick kneed him in his groin. I heard Edward release a noise hat was in between a growl and exhaling. Edward pushed down Nick and soon the boys were rolling around Esme's carpet throwing punches in random places. I knew if they didn't stop someone was going to get hurt or die.

Edward was on top of Nick, hands on his throat. That gesture set me off. _Hell no!_ I pounced on Edward. I heard 6 surprised gasps, but I was so enraged I didn't know who they were from. I punched Edward in the face, kneed his groin. He made a pained gasping sound.

Then I was on my feet hands restricted behind my back. It was Emmett. _Traitor. _I knew he was strong, but I just needed to beat the crap out of Edward, who currently was being restricted by Jasper. The funny thing was he wasn't even looking at me he was growling at Nick. How dare him!

I used my telekinesis to get Emmett off of me, and vise versa with Edward and Jasper. I pinned him against the wall, and ran to him I was standing right in front of him, my own hand wrapped around his throat.

"IF. YOU. EVER. EVER. TOUCH. MY MATE, AGAIN YOU WILL BE SORRY. YOU WILL BE A DEAD MAN. I'LL FUCKEN KILL YOU MYSELF. SON OF A B-"

Before I finished my ranting Nick pinned my against the wall opposite of Edward

"Bells- Look at me. I know he left you. You but think about it, baby. You will be the one sorry. You won't be able to handle death on your mind. Plus, it's not your job to hurt him for using his hands against me. That's my job. Now please, take a deep breath- good. Now put him down please, love."

_Oh, I'll put him down alright. _I raised Edward till he reached the top of the ceiling, which is a good 50 feet, and dropped him on his head.

Emmett let out a hearty chuckle along with Nick, and Jasper. I had to admit it was pretty funny a let out a giggle myself.

"Like that?" I just had to ask. "Not exactly my love, but I don't mind."

He kissed me lightly on the lips, not wanting a repeat on what just happened, not that I minded but…

I smiled, see our relationship I took things to extremes sometimes, he was ALWAYS the one to calm me down. One time Matthew tried, it didn't turn out so good… I laughed at the memory. Everybody looked at me as if I was on crack.

I put on a normal face. "What was I doing before I was rudely interrupted."

"Introducing us to your intriguing family, dear." Carlisle said

"Right. This is my brother Matthew. He's a lot like Emmett, but he can get stronger off of fear… so basically he can beat Emmett's ass in a fight." Everyone chuckled. Carlisle and Esme were holding in silent laughter.

"We'll see about that little sis. Matthew's probably a chump…We'll settle it after school tomorrow." Emmett said proudly.

I shook my head. So cocky…poor delusional Emmett. "This is Lover Boy, otherwise known as Nick." I said more proudly then Emmett had said his statement with.

"Aww. Nicki Lover Boy that's so cute. Bro, you're so whipped!"

"Hey! What I and Nick like to do in the bedroom is none of your business. You couples do your thing, we do ours." I said jokingly. "UNEEDED VISIUALS! LITTLE SIS YOUR HURTING MY EYEBALLS!" Matthew screeched. This boy I swear! He said I was hurting his eyeballs, and here he is covering his ears…I think we need to put him on medication…

Everyone except Edward was laughing hysterically.

"Wow! What...happened…to…b-Bella…now…the girl who used to blush 24/7…is talking about …HAHA!" Emmett managed to say between his laughter

"I think we've found Matthew's twin." Nick whispered

"Ya think…"I said

"We have another person in our coven. Her name is Anne. She can control minds, and she can absorb powers. She is hunting currently. She we be working with you Carlisle at the hospital. Dr. Anne Swan. She is also immune to human blood so no need for fear of exposure. She is our Esme basically."

Esme smiled.

The rest of the evening we shared stories, answered questions, told them what I've been doing the past 70 years. All the while the pain and torture started seeing what I've been missing. Then I remembered Jasper he looked as if he was going to fall out of his chair and start crying. So, I just thought of Anne coming back it cheered me up. A lot. Not only is she our Esme she is also like Alice. That thought brought fear Anne has a passion for shopping as much as Alice. Anne was the size of Alice too. Tomorrow might not be such a good day after all…

**Authors note:**

**Anne has black hair, that goes up to her shoulders. She is 4'6 exactly the size of Alice. Bella's BFF too. Motherly figure takes care of coven. Bella is left in charge when she's not around. Just to clarify…**


	5. Chapter 6:Anne!

Chapter 6: Anne!

** I was going to make this chapter longer but a certain best friend of mine was getting a little too anxious for me to post this…**

**Bpov:**

I was bouncing in my spot on the couch. I mean me, bouncing? _Maybe I've been spending too much time with Anne…_I thought. But I didn't care. My beloved sister was coming back today! She didn't let me go hunting with her and I really wanted to! She said and I quote, 'Bella, honey it's not going to look good if I'm missing and you are too.'

_Nope, still didn't care…but she still didn't let me go either. _I would have done anything to avoid yesterdays encounter. Edward. What was I going to do? Nick can't stand him, and as much as I love him I didn't want Edward to get hurt. _That's my job._ I grinned like a Cheshire cat. I couldn't help it. All the pain Edward left me to deal with, and I was only going to give him half of that! I could do so many things to his head just with my shield alone. And don't get me started with the telekinesis.

So there I sat. Alone. Grinning like a person on crack. No one was home everyone was out getting "breakfast" as Matthew called it. I'll have to ask Carlisle if vampires can go onto medication…then again if they could Emmett would be on medication already. I'll ask him later.

**Anne POV**

I had just successfully bagged a mountain lion. I was in northern Canada now heading my way back to my family. It pains me to be away from them, but sometimes they get on my nerves! This hunt was to get away from Matthew. If he wasn't like a son to me he would be missing an arm right now! HE BURNED MY PRADA SHOES! I mean, is he _begging_ for death. My grip around the mountain lions neck grew stronger as in an act of rage, I took the head clean off. _It was my favorite one! _Oh, wait! That just gives me more reason to go SHOPPING! I love to shop, almost as strongly as my strange passion for glitter. Yes, yes a vampire who likes glitter, yes I know it's ironic, ha-ha we sparkle; yes I know. I was close to Juneau then the scent hit me. _Vampire. _And for once it wasn't Matthew. _Crap! My kids I wonder if they know!_ Hey, I worry, even if they have their speed, strength and abilities.

That's when I saw them. _Him. _Edward freaking Cullen. Assward. Well that's what I assumed I've only seen 1 picture. And he was standing next to this little pixie like person. Omg, she looks like me! She must be Ali- _OH MY GOD I LOVE HER OUTFIT! _All Prada products! She was standing next to this tall bear- like man who in the strangest scene reminded me of Matthew. But I would pay attention to them later. I was far too angry. Edward was here! After causing my best friend so, so, so much pain. Alice gasp, I still didn't care. We were in the forest so no one could see anyways.

I pounced on Edward. I held his body up against a tree. How dare he show his face here! I took both of his wrists in right hand and twisted it, on the verge of ripping his arm off. I stamped on his foot to keep him from moving away.

"If you ever hurt my best friend ever. You will regret it. If I even catch you staring at her I will rip your insignificant heart out just like you did to her. Got that mind- reader." I said sickly sweet, _maybe I need some medication…_ his face was twisted up into pain. I was gaining some strength from- oh! That should be Emmett, Jasper has blond hair. Again assumptions. I let Assward go; I'm just going to call him that now.

"Damn! How many times are going to get pounced on this week Edward!" Oh, so I guess he already re-met Bella…I would have done anything to see that!

Oh wait I can. I absorbed some of Assward's mind- reading and read Emmett's head and just my luck he was thinking about what happened. Bella and Nick kissed. Assward got jealous. He pounced on Nick. Assward's more stupid then I thought he freaking put his hands around Nick's throat. Whoa! Bella tackled him! You go girl! And the rest of the evening. Wow. Still pissed though. Alice came and hugged me.

"Oh my gawshness. Me, you, and Bella are going to be the bestest friends ever! I've seen it." She screeched. Omg I think I found my twin. _Bliss. _

"It's so nice to finally meet you Alice! Bella's told me so much good stuff about you."I screamed

"Good things, I hope!"

"You would know."I teased. I love her all ready. In her mind she planned a shopping trip that consisted of me, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Lily. Cool

"Oh, no now we have two pixies."

Edward was staring at me. No, not staring he was _glaring._ Wide eyed too.

"Hey. Assward, can you pop your eye ball back into your head and stop starring at me."I said struggling to keep a straight face.

That was it Alice and Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys I have to go and make sure Matthew haven't burned down the house yet!" I said while I ran.

I raced back to my home to see my family in hopes Bella hasn't toppled over in pain yet…


	6. Chapter 7: Karma's a Bitch part one

Chapter 7: karma's a bitch

**BPOV**

Anne came back yesterday she told me about her encounter with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Assward, Really? Only Anne can come up with this stuff. I was proud of her though. She defended me because I was her little sister. I was truly touched

Today was Tuesday. Nick was taking a shower now in our bathroom. _Operation karma's a bitch is a go._ I thought cheesy like.

Today I wasn't going to make Edward feel pain I decided it was not the pain that hurt. It was the fact that after everything Edward and I had been through that year he would just _leave _me. No, I decided that I was going to make him see was he would be _missing_ all this time. What he _left _behind,

I picked out a short black mini skirt with a midnight blue tank top that had black lace lining the top, with a boyfriend style black cardigan, and to top it all off black heel boots.

My hair. I decided to do loose curls and put my bangs up in a bump thing, I don't know what it's called, neither do I care…

I decided I dint need make-up I was just as beautiful as Esme or Alice, heck I might be just as beautiful as Rosalie.

It was quite amusing to watch Nick's reaction to my outfit.

"Love, have you seen my pa-"

His eyes were popped out wide. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and his midnight dark hair was still damp from his shower.

He growled. Then he pounced.

My back landed on the wall. I used my telekinesis to get him off of me. I wouldn't risk my outfit. "Bel-la" He looked so adorable. Eyes like a puppy dog's lower lip jutting out a little. Like a small child, or Matthew when Anne takes away his video games.

"Oh, no you don't Nick I just assembled this outfit. You'll just have to wait."I said sternly

He let out a puff of hair. I blinked and he was standing in front of me wearing a gray button down with black jeans, and black and white Vans. Also, wearing a black leather jacket I bought him. I was so proud.

The rest of my family decided to run to school. We said our farewells to Anne, and wished her luck on her first day of the hospital. Nick and I decided to drive my Porch.

I parked right next to "Assward's" as Anne would have put it Volvo. He and his family had just got out.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to face the drama that I knew today would bring.


End file.
